


[podfic] Ghost in the Machine

by emmypenny (burritosong), reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, Gen, Multiple identities, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The thing that most people don't think about is this: if you remake the world to be nothing more than brimstone and fire, the people will rebel against their maker; nobody wants to live in Hell. If you remake the world as Utopia, somebody will question its perfection; there is always a skeptic.Loki has a lot of practice remaking this world. Natasha has had even more making herself.





	[podfic] Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586865) by [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  POV Female Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, multiple identities, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

 **Length:**  00:12:15  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bMCU%5d%20Ghost%20In%20The%20Machine.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
